totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Pijawkowi kosmici
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Planu - Odcinek 9 Chris siedzi na leżaku koło przyczepy ekipy. Stażystka czyści mu buty. Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Planu jak zwykle nie mieliśmy pomysłów na wyzwanie więc robiliśmy serial kulinarny. O ile to, co nasze drużyny przygotowały dało się zjeść. Ale jednak część się udało. Były bycze jądra, spaghetti ze skarpetek Chefa, jajecznica z zgniłych jajek czy kanapka z.... ''Stażystka walnęła go w stopę. 'Chris: '''Ała! No dobra, jak chcesz, nieważne. Jo sprzeciwia się temu że zakochała się w niedawno wyrzuconym Brick'u co spowodowało spór między nią a Dawn. Za to Scott, Helen, Cody, Zoey i Mike nadal walczą przeciw ostatniej członkini ich drużyny, samozwańczej kapitanowej, Courtney. Mimo to to Stare Kamery wygrały dogrywkę na pizzę, gdyż panna wegetarianka a.k.a. Dawn nie chciała zjeść swojej, co spowodowało jej eliminację. Czy Courtney dotrwa do połączenia drużyn? Czy może to Duncan i Gwen wyrzucą Jo? I na jakich warunkach to się rozegra? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Totalną! Porażkę! Zemstę Planu! ''< Muzyka: I wanna be famous > Zapalają się światła. Kamera przechodzi na basen pod sztucznym klifem, gdzie Dawn rozmawia z dorszami. Nagle pojawia się rekin i Dawn wyskakuje z małego basenu z 4 odcinka PTP gdzie Brick próbuje łapać równowagę. Nagle strzela do niego Jo i się ona śmieje gdy on spada. Koło niej stoi Scott i przewraca oczami. Tymczasem Zoey i Mike siedzą na plaży i rozmawiają. Własnie mają się pocałować, gdy biegnie do nich Kieł z nożem i widelcem. Mike szybko zmienia się w Vito, ten wyrzuca Kła do wody i ucieka z Zoey. Gdzie indziej Leshawna i Heather się biją. Dawn próbuje je uspokoić, ale na daremno. Nagle Heather spada do zupy Chefa i ucieka z jadalni. Patrzy na to Courtney z uśmieszkiem. W pokoju z monitorami z których pokazuje się co się dzieje na planie bawi się Sierra i nagle naciskając jakiś przycisk rozwala przyczepy, w której jednej z nich Duncan i Gwen chcieli się pocałować. Nagle zauważają Zoey i Vito uciekających przed Kłem i również uciekają. Z Limuzyny Łajz wychodzi Helen. Cody do niej podchodzi i się uśmiecha. Kamera pokazuje miejsce rozdawania Pozłacanych Chrisów gdzie Chris się nabija z kiecki Chefa. Chef na to podstawia mu pod nos Spleśniałego Chrisa a ten mdleje. Ekran się zaśnieża i ktoś napisał na nim "och". W sali podsumowań śmieje się Geoff a Bridgette i Blaineley pokazują mu kamerę. Ten przestaje malować i się niewinnie uśmiecha. Wszyscy na niego patrzą ze zdziwieniem i na ekranie pojawia się logo Total Drama: Revenge of the Action. '' Przyczepy drużyn Przyczepa Dziwnych Scenariuszy ''W przyczepie drużyna kłóci się z powodu ostatniej eliminacji. 'Jo: '''I dobrze jej tak! Jedyny pożytek jaki robiła to...chyba żadnego nie dawała. '''Gwen: '''Nie zgadzam się z tobą. Próbowała utrzymać tutaj jakiś porządek. '''Jo: '''Jakoś tego nie widzę bo pozostała nas trójka! '''Gwen: '''Phi, dziwię się że na ciebie nie głosowałam. Bo twoja rola kapitana też dobrze ci nie idzie. '''Jo: ' A kto cię uratował od śmierci przez otrucie gazami z rzygo-tortu? '''Duncan: Ach tak? My się przynajmniej przyznaliśmy do miłości, nie to co ty! Jo: Ja się w nikim nie kocham! I po Courtney nie widzę by wam to dobrze wyszło! Gwen: Dosyć! Duncan, mogę się przeprowadzić do twojej połowy przyczepy? Duncan: Jasne i tak przez pannę kapitan nie ma już w niej nikogo po za mną. Rzucili wrogie spojrzenie Jo i poszli do drugiej połowy przyczepy z rzeczami Gwen. Jo(pokój zwierzeń): 'Jeśli dzisiaj przegramy, to gotko-punkowa para mnie wywali! Muszę dać siebie wszystko. Tak łatwo się im wszystkim nie dam. Słyszysz mnie, Brick? To nie będzie mój ostatni odcinek tego sezonu, nie ma na to mowy! Jeśli dziś wylecę, to znaczy że cię kocham, a to na pewno nieprawda! Przyczepa Starych Kamer ''W tej drużynie również nie obyło się bez kłótni. 'Courtney: '''Dziwię się że jakimś cudem wygraliśmy i nadal jesteśmy w jednym kawałku, łamagi! '''Scott: 'Łamagi?! Musieliśmy odwalać całą robotę i omal się nie otruliśmy a ty nic nie robiłaś i jeszcze na nas narzekasz, paniusiu! 'Courtney: '''Paniusiu?! Już ci zaraz pokażę paniusię! ''Już miało dojść do rękoczynów, ale reszta drużyny ich powstrzymała. '''Helen: '''Ludzie, spokojnie! Kłócąc się nic nie zmienimy. '''Courtney: I kto to mówi, Histe... Helen patrzy na nią wrogo by nie kończyła. Zoey: Dziewczyny! Musimy wziąść się w garść! Scenariusze mogą wykorzystać nas słaby punkt by z nami wygrać! Trzeba grać w zgodzie, przynajmniej do połączenia drużyn. Mike: 'Zoey ma rację. Skłóceni nie wygramy i w końcu nas spotka eliminacja. Trzeba ukrywać słaby punkt, a nie go powiększać. ''Cody'emu zaburczało w brzuchu. 'Cody: '''Nie wiedziałem że to powiem po ostatnim wyzwaniu, ale głodny jestem. Może pójdziemy już na stołówkę? '''Courtney: '''Ale ja jeszcze nie skończy... '''Cody: '''I nie kończ. To co idziemy? '''Scott: '''Dobra. Mnie też ta kłótnia trochę podenerwowała. ''Wszyscy wyszli z przyczepy. '''Cody(pokój zwierzeń): '''Musiałem coś zrobić żeby to zakończyć. Courtney coraz bardziej nas wszystkich wkurza, ale nie możemy narazić się na przegraną. A kłótnie tylko pogarszają sprawę. '''Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): Mam dosyć tej drużyny! W ogóle wszystkich z tego durnego programu! Ale jeśli mam wygrać milion dolarów, muszę poprowadzić te głąby do zwycięstwa. A po połączeniu drużyn.....Hm....(uśmiecha się wrednie) Stołówka Obydwie drużyny poszły do stołówki, jednak nie zastały tak nikogo. Zoey: 'Gdzie się podział Chef? '''Gwen: '''Zapewne znowu chcą nas nabrać czy coś w tym stylu... ''Otwiera drzwi do kuchni i cała stołówka (razem z uczestnikami) zostaje opryska czymś w stylu śluzu. 'Scott: '''Fuj! Co to ma znaczyć? ''Do stołówki przychodzą Chris i Chef w strojach kosmitów. 'Chris: '''Ludzie, szkoda że nie widzieliście swoich min! A nie mówiłem że szlam to najlepszy pomysł? '''Jo: '''Ech, do rzeczy McLean. '''Chris: '''Oczywiście czas na zadanie! Wasze dzisiejsze wyzwanie nawiązuje do filmów o kosmitach. ''Zaciesz niektórych. 'Chris: '''O raz trochę do paintballa z ostatniego sezonu. ''Zaciesz innych. 'Gwen(pokój zwierzeń): '''To wyzwanie... '''Helen(pokój zwierzeń): '...mam w garści! 'Chris: '''A to na czym to polega. Zabierzemy wasze drużyny na dwie strony bazy kosmitów. Każdy z was dostanie po GPS'ie z mapą studia i zdjęciami osób które nadal są w wyzwaniu oraz pistolety do paintballa z amunicją jako....pijawki. ''Jęki zostałych zawodników z TDAS. 'Scott: '''Twoja oryginalność nas przeraża, wiesz? '''Chris: '''Dziękuję za komplement. Waszym zadaniem jest albo dojść do serca bazy w której znajduje się gniazdo kosmitów albo wystrzelenie wszystkich osób z drużyny przeciwnej. A więc do dzieła! ''Uczestnicy poszli za Chrisem i Chefem do studia filmów o kosmitach. Wyzwanie Uczestnicy znaleźli się w kotłowni z 2 odcinka PTP. Chris zabrał drużyny na dwie strony bazy i zostawił ich by wykonali zadanie. Poczynania Dziwnych Scenariuszy Członkowie drużyny już mieli przy sobie GPS i pistolety do "leechballa" '''Jo: '''No dobra, cherlaki. Może i Kamery mają przewagę liczebną, ale to nie znaczy że mamy się obijać. '''Duncan: '''Ja bym ci radził nie używać tych "pijawkoletów". Pamiętasz co było w ostatnim sezonie? '''Jo: To było wieki temu! Jeśli myślicie, że znowu przeze mnie przegramy, to się grubo mylicie! Załadować broń i ruszamy! Duncan i Gwen jęknęli. Jo: Słuchajcie. Może jest nas 3 na 5, ale to nie znaczy że mamy się poddać. Podźcie trwardzi! Nie przegramy tego wyzwania! Pokonanie Kamer i zwycięstwo - o to nasz cel! Zrozumiano szeregowi? Duncan i Gwen: 'Tak jest generale Jo! '''Gwen(pokój zwierzeń): '''Nasza drużyna teraz totalnie przypomina wojsko. Ale następna przegrana nie wchodzi grę. (westchnięcie) A więc niestety jeśli chcemy wygrać musimy się słuchać Jo.... ''Duncan zobaczył na swoim GPS'ie ikony zawodników przeciwnej drużyny po przeciwnej stronie kotłowni. '''Duncan: Ludziska, chyba ich namierzyłem. Jo: '''To co tak stoicie? Idziemy! '''Gwen: '''A nie lepiej iść do gniazda kosmitów? Obejdzie się bez walki. '''Jo: To zrobimy w drodze. Nie gadać tylko ruszać! Poszli w kierunku Kamer. U Starych Kamer U nich dawno wszyscy się już zorganizowali i Helen, Zoey, Mike zmieniony w Svetlanę, Cody, Courtney i Scott szli sobie spokojnie kierując się GPS'em. Scott: 'Idziemy i idziemy i nadal nic! Czy te GPS'y na pewno dobrze działają? '''Courtney: '''Nie marudź! Jeśli chcecie wygrać to przyśpieszcie tępo, żółwie! ''Niedaleko siedzą ukryci Duncan, Gwen i Jo i celują w ich stronę. 'Cody: '''Bez śniadania nie jestem na siłach. '''Courtney: '''Zamknij się! Drugi Owen się znalazł. '''Helen: '''Jak go nazwałaś? '''Svetlana: '''Ludzie, uspokójcie się! '''Zoey: '''Tak, kłótnie nam nie pomogą. Już to wam mówiłam. '''Courtney: '''Słuchaj, nie chcę mieć od ciebie jakiś korepetycji...(Jo strzeliła jej pijawką w głowę) Ej! ''Scenariusze wyszli z kryjówek i zaczęli ostrzał. Kamery wybiegli stąd omijając pijawki i strzelając na ślepo. Jedynie Courtney została sama zastrzelona pijawkami. Jo spojrzała na GPS i na nim zdjęcie z Courtney zniknęło a reszta została namierzona. 'Jo: '''I dobrze! Idziemy! ''Pobiegli w ich stronę. Courtney została sama próbując odczepić od siebie pijawki. 'Courtney: '''Pięknie! Te jełopy beze mnie sobie nie poradzą! I co ja mam teraz zrobić? ''Podłoga się przy niej zapada i Courtney wpada na zewnątrz studia gdzie siedzą Chris i Chef i oglądają jak reszta kontynuuje wyzwanie. 'Chris: '''Courtney, jaka ironia. Czy będzie miała rację? Czy jednak Jo nie sprosta zadaniu? Dowiecie się tego po przerwie w Totalnej! Porażce! Zemście Planu! '''Courtney: '''Pozwę cię, Chris! Jeszcze to zobaczysz! ''Chef pryska na nią gazem usypającym i Courtney usypia. 'Chef: '''Idiotka... ''Po przerwie Kamery przechodzą po moście nad czymś w rodzaju fabryki pijawek XD '' '''Scott: '''Aha, to zaczyna być dziwne.. '''Svetlana: '''Tylko nie wychylaj się za daleko. '''Scott: '''Czemu? ''Przewrócił się i wpadł prosto do wielkiego wiadra pełnego pijawek które zaczęły go gryźć. 'Svetlana: '''Właśnie dlatego... ''Na GPS'ie zniknęło zdjęcie Scotta. '''Zoey: '''Co?! Niby dlaczego? Przecież nikt go nie zastrzelił! '''Chris (przez megafon): '''Mała poprawka: jeśli ktoś jakimkolwiek sposobem zostanie ugryziony przez nawet jedną pijawkę, to odpada! Hue hue. '''Helen: '''Wujek i te jego naginianie zasad... '''Zoey: ''(woła do Scotta)'' Poradzisz sobie? Scott właśnie wyszedł z wiadra i wpada w zapadnię. Cody: 'Chyba tak. Chodźmy. ''Wyszli z fabryki a tuż koło nich biegły Scenariusze. 'Jo: '''Szybciej, szybciej! '''Gwen: '''No idziemy, idziemy! ''Poślizgnęła się i Duncan uratował ją przed upadkiem. 'Gwen: '''Uff, dzięki. '''Duncan: '''Nie ma sprawy. '''Jo: '''Ekhem, Dunceno i Gwenulia. Idziemy. ''Poszli do innego wejścia do którego weszły Kamery i pobiegli szukać serca kotłowni. Znaleźli jakieś drzwi i zobaczyli przez GPS że w tym miejscu kręcą się Kamery. Dopiero teraz zauważyli że zdjęcie Scotta zniknęło w GPS'ie. 'Duncan: '''Szczęście nam znów sprzyja. '''Jo: '''Rozdzielmy się. Jak ktoś ich znajdzie, niech strzela w ukryciu i potem wróci do reszty. '''Gwen: '''Dobra. ''Gwen, Duncan i Jo więc rozproszyli się. U Zoey, Helen, Svetlany i Cody'ego zaś wszyscy się rozdzielili i szukali gniazda kosmitów. Kręcili się po zakamarkach, uważnie patrzyli GPS i strzelali na wszystko co się rusza. Aż w końcu wszyscy znaleźli się tam gdzie przedtem się rozdzielili. 'Helen: '''To miejsce to istny labirynt. Jak mamy tu coś znaleźć? '''Zoey: '''Może się znowu rozdzielimy? '''Svetlana: '''Nie, to bez sensu. Jeszcze Scenariusze nas wytropią. ''Jo była koło nich i namierzała ich pistoletem. Niechcący drasnęła o rurę tworząc cichy dźwięk. 'Helen: '''Słyszeliście to? '''Cody: '''Ja nic. Ciągle jestem głodny. ''Zaburczało mu w brzuchu. Jo wyłoniła się i zaczęła do ich strzelać. 'Svetlana: '''Padnijcie! ''Ona i Helen padły, jednak Zoey i Cody nie zdąrzyli i zostali postrzelani pijawkami. Cody aż zemdlał a Svetlana i Helen nadal leżały płasko na podłodze nie draśnięte. 'Helen: '''Cody! '''Zoey: '''Uciekajcie! Szybko! ''Zoey i Cody wpadli w zapadnię. Helen i Svetlana poczołgały się do kolejnych drzwi i weszły zamykając drzwi nietknięte. '' '''Jo: '''Tak! Czwórka z głowy, zostały dwie! ''Pobiegła poszukać Gwen i Duncana. Svetlana i Helen biegły przed siebie dopóki nie uznały że Jo ich nie goni. 'Svetlana: '''Uff, było blisko. ''Helen zobaczyła na GPS'ie że zdjęcia Cody'ego i Zoey zniknęły. 'Helen: '''Pięknie. I co teraz? ''Nagle usłyszały głosy Scenariuszów. Wejrzały za rury i zobaczyły tam całą drużynę. Ukryły się więc i podsłuchiwały. 'Gwen: '''Znalazłaś ich? '''Jo: '''Tak. Udało mi się ustrzelić Cody'ego i Zoey, jednak Svetlana i Helen mi uciekły. '''Duncan: '''To nie za dobrze. Te dwie są utalentowane. Nawet gdyby Heather ich nie rozdrażniła to i tak w trzecim odcinku bym przegrał. Musimy je odnaleźć. ''I tak zaczęli się kłócić czy mają się znowu rozdzielić czy poszukać ich razem, a Helen i Svetlana miały ich już na celowniku. 'Svetlana: '''Rajciu, gdyby Heather jeszcze była w grze, Svetlana z przyjemnością by w nią postrzelała. '''Helen: '''Ja też Svetlano, ja też. ''(zagwizdała do Scenariuszów) ''Hej, wy! ''Tamci przeszukali wzrokiem skąd dochodził jej głos i tamte wyszły z ukrycia i zaczęły do nich strzelać. 'Jo: '''Do ataku! ''Próbowali w nie strzelić, jednak one zwinnie omijały ostrzały. Jednak Scenariusze też się nie poddawali i nie przestawali. Duncan już miał strzelić w Svetlanę, lecz ta zrobiła unik i pijawki zamiast na nią poleciały na Gwen i podłoga przy niej zaczęła się zapadać 'Duncan: '''Gwen! ''Chciał ją złapać przed wypadnięciem, jednak zapadnia zniknęła zanim zdążył coś zrobić. Zajrzał na GPS a tam zdjęcie Gwen zniknęło. 'Duncan: '''O nie! '''Jo: '''Nie rozklejaj się, tylko walcz! ''Dopiero teraz zauważyli że Svetlany i Helen już nie było. 'Jo: '''O rany.... '''Jo (Pokój Zwierzeń): '''Przegrana nie wchodzi w rachubę, rozumiecie? Nie będę miała dla tej dwójki żadnej litości, wygram to! WYGRAM! ''Tymczasem Helen i Svetlana znalazły się kilka przecznic od gniazda kosmitów. Szły najciszej jak potrafiły ciągle się oglądając za siebie. Nagle Helen zobaczyła pająka. 'Helen: '''PAJĄ....!!! ''Svetlana zatkała jej buzię ręką mając nadzieję że drużyna przeciwna ją nieusłyszała. Jednak Duncan i JO to zauważyli. 'Duncan: '''To chyba była Helen! '' Zobaczył na GPS'ie że są niedaleko serca kotłowni. 'Jo: '''Chodźmy tam! ''Pobiegli i tamte zobaczyły ze przemieszczają się w ich kierunku. Sveltana popatrzyła się na Helen z zażenowaniem. 'Helen: '''Ups, nie znam skali swojego krzyku.... ''Dobiegły do drzwi do kotłowni i spotkały się z Jo i Duncanem i zaczął się kolejny ostrzał. Jo szaleńczo do nich strzelała, jednak dziewczyny łatwo się jej umykały. Duncan to wykorzystał i spróbował cichcem wejść do gniazda, jednak Helen to zauważyła i od razu go postrzeliła pijawkami i ten wpadł w zapadnię. 'Jo: '''To już wasz koniec! '' Chciała do nich strzelić, ale skończyła się jej amunicja. Z pistoletów Helen i Svetlany też nic nie wyleciało. 'Jo: '''A co mi tam. ''Walnęła Svetlanę pistoletem w nogę a ta zmieniła się w Chestera skacząc od bólu. 'Chester: '''Ała! Ała! Moja noga! ''Jo wykorzystała sytuację i pobiegła do drzwi. Helen to zauważyła i pobiegła za nią. Obydwie złapały klamkę i zaczęły się pchać by wejść. '''Helen: '''Zostaw! Ja wygram! '''Jo: '''A nie bo ja! '''Helen: '''Ja! '''Jo: Ja! Helen i Jo: 'JA! ''Tak się przepychały że w końcu obydwie równo wpadły do serca kotłowni a na GPS'ach pojawił się Chris z resztą uczestników i Chefem '''Chris: Dobra, nie wiem kto wygrał. A więc....dzisiaj wszyscy idziecie na ceremonię! Helen, Jo i Mike: CO?! Reszta uczestników: ŻE JAK?! Chris: 'A co niby mam zrobić? Nie mam czasu na dogrywkę więc dzisiaj spotkamy się na ceremonii i ze Scenariuszami i z Kamerami! '''Courtney: '''O nie! Nie ma mowy żeby dziś została przegłosowana! Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie! ''Chef znowu ją spryskał gazem usypiającym i zasnęła. 'Chef: '''O rany... Ceremonia ''Wszyscy patrzą na siebie podenerwowani. Przychodzą Chris i Chef w garniturach. Chef ma przy sobie osiem pozłacanych Chrisów i jeden spleśniały. 'Chris: '''Witam was na ceremonii! Jako że nie chce mi się żegnać z dwoma osobami na raz, możecie głosować tylko na jedną osobę i nie musi ona być z waszej drużyny! A więc.... ''Dzwoni jego komórka i odbiera 'Chris: '''Tu Chris McLean......PROCES?! Za co?.....Aha, aha.....Niech będzie....do widzenia. ''(wyłącza) ''Mały komunikat. Prawnicy Courtney nie pozwalają by na dzisiejszej ceremonii odpadła przez wynik wyzwania, więc nie wolno wam na nią głosować. ''Jęki Kamer po za Courtney. '''Courtney: Hue hue hue >:) Chris: 'A więc do roboty! ''Wszyscy głosują '''Courtney: Czas zacząć od mniej znanego wroga...(głosuje) Duncan: Gratuluję ci (głosuje) Jo: Muszę być bezpieczna. Po prostu muszę (głosuje) Gwen: 'Przegrałaś ''(głosuje) 'Helen: '''No ja się pytam: jak nie na Courtney to na kogo?! ''(głosuje) 'Mike: '''Szczerze to nie wiedziałem na kogo po za Courtney mam głosować więc...(głosuje)'' 'Zoey: '''Sorki. Nie mam wyboru ''(głosuje) 'Scott: '''Skoro nie mogę się pozbyć tej jędzy, to pozbędę się innej! (głosuje)'' 'Cody: '''Nie znam cię. I wolę nie znać....(głosuje)'' '''Chris: Głosowanie zakończone. Dzisiaj bezpieczni są...Courtney... Scott... Cody... Zoey.... Chef rzuca im pozłacane Chrisy. Chris: 'Kolejny pozłacany Chris wędruje do... Duncana... Mike'a... i Helen. ''Chef rzuca im również pozłacane Chrisy. 'Chris: '''Zostały Gwen i Jo, obydwie się nie znoszą i również mają sporo wrogów. Jednak dzisiaj wylatuje... .... .. . .. . . .... . . . . . .. .. . .. . . . . . ''. .'' ''. .Dramatyczna muzyka ... .. ... .'' ''. . . . . . .. .. .. ... . ... . 'Chris: '''Jo! Gwen, łap! ''Chef rzuca Gwen pozłacanego Chrisa, a Jo spleśniałego. '''Jo: Że co proszę?! Wielki But Przegranych Jo już stoi w kółku i dostała już napiwek. Koło buta stoi reszta zawodników, Chris i Chef. Gwen: Sorki Jo. Życzę ci szczęśliwego związku z Brickiem. Jo: Ile razy mam wam powtarzać! Ja się w nim nie ko..(została wykopana z planu) CHAAAM!!! Chris: 'Aha, fajna informacja. Czy następna eliminacja będzie również różna od innych? I co następnym razem przygotujemy naszym uczestnikom? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Totalną! Porażkę! Zemstę Planu! Autobus ''Jo siedzi już w autobusie na końcu wkurzona na samą siebie. '''Jo: Jak niby mogłam przegrać! Na oczach przegranych cherlaków. Oby tylko ten tekst o Bricku w Pokoju Zwierzeń się nie ujawnił.... Inni pasażerowie śmieją się z niej mówiąc że to widzieli. '' '''Jo:' Już po mnie.... Koniec odcinka! Możecie już na mnie krzyczeć za eliminację kolejnego członka Scenariuszów. Na razie :3 Jak się podobał odcinek? Świetny :3 Może być Słabizna Zadowoleni z eliminacji Jo? Tak Niezbyt Niet Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Planu